


Personalized Jewlery

by ziazippy5379



Series: Librarians Shipathon 2018 [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gift Giving, Jewlery, Other, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2018, the boys sometimes go to far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Ezekiel and Jake go a little overboard in getting Cassandra gifts.





	Personalized Jewlery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the Partners in Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981246) by [0hHeyThereBigBadWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf/pseuds/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf). 



> So this is really late. I was traveling and I got sick. I have been recovering from both since I got back last week.
> 
> I ended up writing a lot of this on a plane and other means of travel on my phone so it may have a lot of mistakes.
> 
> Thanks to ohHeyThereBigBadWolf for inspiring this.

Cassandra walked into her lab and felt that something was off about it. She could sense that there was a part of the lab that was not the same as when she had left the evening before. It did not take her long to realize that the feeling came from the small box and note left in the center of her lab bench. She moved over and picked up the note to read.

_I saw this and it made me think of you. So, of course, I got it._  
_-E_

Cassandra smiled at the note. This was no the first time that Ezekiel and spontaneously gotten presents for either her or Jake, but it was the first time he had left one waiting. And if she is right about the contents of the box it was the first time that she had received jewelry from either of them.

She picked up the box and opened it. Cassandra had been right about it being jewelry. Inside was a necklace with a pendant shaped like the classic interpretation of the atom. While scientifically inaccurate she loved it for the thought.

Immediately after that crossed her mind Cassandra took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

\--

"Hey Cassie, you want to go get some lunch?" Jake said as he walked into Cassandra's lab.

"Is it really that time already? But yes now that you mention it," she said.

When she stood up Jake noticed that she had on a necklace that she had not been wearing that morning when he saw her. It was shaped like what he thought was an atom in a silver color.

"Where did you get that," he said gesturing towards it.

"Oh, this? Ezekiel left it for me here this morning," she said.

"Well it suits you," he said.

\--

About a week later Cassandra went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. When she went to open her tin she noticed that it was heavier than it should have been. When she opened the tin she found a small cardboard jewelry box. In the box was a circular pendant on a chain. There was also a note tucked into the box.

_Since you steal my breath away._  
_-J_

When Cassandra looked at the pendant closer she saw that the electron shell diagram for Oxygen was engraved into it. She put it on and continued to make her tea.

When she was finishing cleaning up after her tea making Ezekiel walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Just getting a cuppa," she said.

"Enjoy. Is that a new necklace or one you just haven't worn before?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's new. Jake got it for me," she replied.

"Did he now. Well, it's a very nice one," he said with the look Cassandra recognizes as the one when he believes he has been outdone. He then turned and left the room.

"This is about to become a thing isn't it?" she asked the empty room.

\--

It did become a thing. Over the next few months, Cassandra received more math and science-related jewelry than she knew what to do with. She got everything from a double helix bracelet to pi earrings. The one blessing with receiving the types of jewelry she did was that none of it was worth a lot of money so she didn't feel too awful about it. But over time it moved from being only mildly annoying to extremely annoying.

\--

"This is completely out of hand now," Cassandra said opening yet another box.

"How is it just now out of hand?" Eve asked.

"Because this is the first one that was obviously custom made," she said holding it out for Eve to see.

It was a pendant that had Cassandra's name spelled out with symbols from the periodic table as much as it could be.

"So which of them is it from?" Eve asked.

"Jake. I don't know what I'm going to do about this. And just asking them to stop will just hurt their feelings," Cassandra replied.

"Is it still them competing with each other?" Eve asked.

"I think it partially is but it is also habit at this point. I think part of it is they won't really get gifts for each other," she said.

"You could suggest that to them," Eve said.

"Maybe," said Cassandra trailing off.

\--

Cassandra spent the next few days trying to come up with a way to solve the gift giving problem without too many hurt feelings.

One day while she was taking a break from research on her computer she found inspiration. She then spent the next couple of hours getting what she needed to put her plan into action.

\--

"Hey, I got something for you two," Cassandra said.

The three of them were having a date night at Cassandra's apartment. They had finished dinner and were getting ready to watch a movie.

"You didn't have to do that," said Jake.

"I wanted too. Especially with all the wonderful gifts, you have been getting for me," she said getting the boxes out.

"Is this payback for strangeness od some of those?" Ezekiel asked warily.

Cassandra handed each of them their box.

"No, I just wanted to get you guys something," she said.

They open the boxes and as soon they were both laughing. In Ezekiel's box there was a necklace featuring a pair of handcuffs and in Jake's, there was one with a pendant that was a miniature copy of Shakespeare's collected works.

"You got me so many pieces based on my expertise that I thought you needed some based on yours," Cassandra said barely holding in her own laughter.

"Okay, we may have gone a little overboard on the themed jewelry," said Jake.

\--

Jake and Ezekiel slowed down on the gift-giving in general after that. But in addition to giving gifts to Cassandra, they also began to give them to each other.

\--

Apon entering her lab one morning Cassandra noticed another box on her bench. When she got over to it there was a note attached.

_We thought that we should have pieces that represent all three of us. We have matching ones._  
_-J+E_

When Cassandra opened the box she found a necklace with three small charms on it. They were an atom matching the very first necklace she received, a small pair of handcuffs like Ezekiel's, and a small Shakespeare collection like Jake's.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not feeling one hundred percent but wanted to get this out already. I hope I can get some of the future weeks done ahead of time but who knows.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> (You can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming.)


End file.
